Me leve pra longe
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: É hora de guardar as lembranças onde elas devem ser guardadas e começar a viver. Ikki x Minu. Fic de aniversário do Ikki.


**Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada e é ele quem enche os bolsinhos. Se fossem meus, a Minu nem iria olhar para o Seiya.**

**ME LEVE PRA LONGE**

**Chiisana Hana**

**Beta-reader: Nina Neviani**

"_Me leve pra longe dessa entediante periferia_

_Desses covardes que me fazem companhia_

_Eu não os reconheço mais._

_Me leve pra longe antes que este sonho escape_

_Antes que nos surpreenda a saudade_

_Daquilo que nunca esteve aqui._

_14 de agosto_

– E aí, meninas, gostaram do jogo? - June pergunta, referindo-se à partida de futebol de salão que acabara há pouco no Ginásio da Fundação GRAAD. Ikki, Shiryu, Shun, Hyoga e Seiya enfrentaram Jabu, Nachi, Ichi, Ban e Geki, e venceram por 4 a 0, dois gols de Ikki, um de Shiryu e um de Hyoga. Shunrei, June, Eiri e Minu assistiram à partida e agora esperam os rapazes tomarem banho. Saori viajara à Grécia, por isso não comparecera ao jogo.

– Ah, sim! Shiryu fez um gol pra mim, vocês viram? Ele apontou pra mim! – Shunrei comemora alegremente.

– Foi muito romântico – Eiri afirma. – Mas Hyoga também fez um pra mim.

– Gols? Quem liga para os gols? – Minu indaga. – Eu só reparei nas pernas deles! Futebol só serve pra isso, para a gente admirar as coxas dos jogadores.

– Aí, esse short podia ser mais curtinho... – June diz, abanando-se. – E mais justo. Ui... me deu até uns calores.

– O Hyoga é tão charmoso! Ele tem classe! – exclama Eiri, suspirando.

– Eiri, ele pode até ter classe, mas o Shi tem as pernas mais bonitas – Shunrei corrige.

– O Hyoga pode ter o charme, o Shiryu pode ter as pernas mais bonitas, mas o homem mais perfeito nessa quadra é... – Minu diz e é entrecortada.

– Seiyaaaaaaaaaa! – todas repetem em coro, rindo muito.

– Todo mundo sabe que você é doida por ele, Minu – June diz.

– Eu ia dizer Ikki! – Minu retruca irritada.

– Como? Você está doente? – pergunta Eiri, surpresa, levando a mão à testa da amiga.

– Não – Minu diz, retirando a mão de Eiri de sua testa. – Ah, eu gostei do Seiya, mas passou. Agora eu estou encantada pelo Ikki.

– Uau! Logo pelo Ikki? – dessa vez é Shunrei quem pergunta.

– Você devia dizer "que bom que ela está apaixonada pelo Ikki" já que ele é o único solteiro – June diz.

– Bom, pensando por esse lado, você tem razão – Shunrei concorda.

– Mas eu fui falar pra ele que ele havia jogado bem e o grosso veio com "mulher não vê o jogo, só vê as pernas dos jogadores" – indigna-se Minu. – Pode? Fiquei chocada.

No vestiário, os rapazes comentam sobre o jogo.

– A Minu veio me dizer que eu joguei bem, acredita? – Ikki diz.

– O que tem de errado nisso, Ikki? – Seiya pergunta.

– Tem que mulher não assiste jogo, mulher olha para as nossas pernas – Ikki diz, enquanto toma banho.

– Você não disse isso a ela, disse? – Hyoga pergunta, já imaginando a resposta.

– Claro!

– Aí ferrou – Seiya afirma.

– Você é mesmo muito grosseiro, Ikki – Shiryu diz, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– E você é um imbecil. Fica nesse namorico infantil com a Shunrei. Quando é que vocês vão para a cama? Quando fizerem trinta anos? Ainda faltam dez.

– Não se meta na minha vida – retruca Shiryu, irritado.

– Não se meta na minha vida – Ikki diz, imitando Shiryu. – Ui, ui... que medo. Ah, Shiryu, você é mesmo muito imbecil.

– Pelo menos eu não afasto as pessoas que gostam de mim. Quem é o imbecil agora? Eu, que estou vivendo a minha vida e sendo feliz com a mulher que amo, ou você, que vive de uma lembrança e machuca todo mundo em nome disso?

– Faz um favor? Vai se foder!

– Quem não tem argumentos, ofende – Shiryu diz, enquanto Ikki sai.

– Você foi duro com ele – Shun argumenta com Shiryu.

– A verdade dói, Shun – Shiryu responde.

– Quer saber? Também já estou cansado das grosserias do Ikki – Hyoga afirma.

– Eu sei que ele é difícil, mas vocês têm que entender que ele sempre piora em agosto – Shun diz, quase chorando.

– O que isso tem a ver?

– É o mês do aniversário dele, Seiya... do dele e do da Esmeralda.

– Não estou nem um pouco arrependido do que eu disse – Shiryu diz. – Que sirva pra ele tomar um rumo na vida. Não estou dizendo que ele deve esquecer a Esmeralda, porque talvez isso seja impossível. Mas não precisa dar patada em todo mundo o tempo todo.

Ikki sai do ginásio, mais triste do que com raiva, e passa pelas meninas que ainda esperavam nas arquibancadas. Minu chama por ele, mas ele finge não ouvir.

Mais tarde, no jantar, Shun comenta entristecido:

– O Ikki não voltou.

– E isso por acaso é anormal? Ele sempre some – diz Seiya, displicentemente.

– Mas dessa vez foi diferente – Shun afirma, olhando para Shiryu um pouco magoado.

– Por que está olhando pra mim? – questiona Shiryu.

– Você brigou com ele.

– Eu disse boas verdades a ele. Não tenho culpa se ele não gosta de ouvi-las.

– Não chora, Shunzinho – June diz, abraçando o namorado que agora chora copiosamente.

– E se ele for embora de vez? – Shun pergunta entre lágrimas.

– Não vai ser novidade, Shun – Shiryu diz, ainda sob o olhar magoado de Shun.

Num barzinho no centro de Tóquio, Ikki toma um drinque em silêncio. Ao retornar para a Mansão Kido, Minu o espera na porta.

– Tudo bem, Ikki? – ela pergunta.

– Tudo ótimo – ele responde, ríspido. – Dá licença que eu quero entrar?

– Não quer conversar?

– Não, eu não quero. Não estou com paciência hoje, ok?

– Por que você faz isso?

– Isso o quê, garota?

– Não deixa eu me aproximar.

– Você também?

– Eu gosto de você, Ikki.

– Ah, é? Azar o seu.

– Você vai acabar sozinho.

– Ótimo. Não gosto mesmo de andar com ninguém.

– Eu não vou desistir de você. Não vou.

– Me deixa em paz, ok? – ele diz, dando de ombros.

-C-H-I-I-

_Me leve para longe, faça como o vento_

_Com nossos sonhos e a fantasia_

_Me leve pra longe, faça como o tempo_

_Que varre todas as lembranças._

_Me leve pra longe desse mundo cheio de hipocrisia_

_Desses dias sem mais poesia_

_Que me prenderam numa gaiola._

_15 de agosto._

Ikki vai ao orfanato desculpar-se pelas grosserias do dia anterior.

– Erh, Minu, desculpa. Ontem eu fui mais grosso que o normal. Eu estava irritado e meio bêbado.

– Tudo bem, Ikki – ela diz, perdoando-o sinceramente.

– O que você falou era sério?

– Seriíssimo.

– Bom, então vou ser bem claro com você. Não espere nada de mim.

– Eu não espero. Mas como eu disse ontem, não vou desistir.

– Você quem sabe.

– É, eu que sei dos meus sentimentos. Você vem pra cá hoje à noite?

– Não sei. Talvez – ele diz e vai embora, deixando-a entristecida.

– Está bem – ela diz, já esperando que ele não apareça.

À noite...

Os amigos tinham preparado uma festa surpresa para Ikki e todos já estavam reunidos na mansão Kido, mas o aniversariante ainda não aparecera.

– Pessoal, eu disse que não adiantava fazer festa surpresa para o Ikki. Eu avisei que ele não viria – Seiya diz.

– E se ele aparecesse? Íamos deixar passar em branco? – Shun diz, mais uma vez quase chorando. – A culpa é sua, Shiryu.

– Minha? Essa é boa. Faça o favor de me dizer em qual dos últimos aniversários do Ikki ele apareceu.

– Ah, essa é fácil. Nenhum, né? – Seiya diz, rindo muito.

– Ele nunca aparece, Shun – Hyoga afirma, passando a mão sobre a cabeça de Shun.

– Isso mesmo. E você vem dizer que a culpa é minha! Não procure culpados para a desnaturação do seu irmão.

O telefone toca. Minu atende.

– Desculpa aí, pessoal, mas eu vou ter que sair.

– A essa hora, Minu?

– É, Seiya. Surgiu uma emergência – ela diz, pegando a bolsa e saindo apressada.

– O que deu nela?

– Ah, vai se saber, Seiya – Hyoga diz.

– Bom, já que o Ikki não vem mesmo, podemos começar a comer? – Seiya pergunta.

– É, né... – Shun responde, sem esconder sua tristeza.

Na porta da mansão, com o celular na mão, Ikki aguardava.

– Minu, obrigado por ter vindo.

– De nada – ela responde, sorrindo sinceramente. – Não vai para a sua festa?

– Não. Minu, eu quero tentar.

– Tentar?

– Quero tentar ser feliz e acho que posso fazer isso com você. Eu me tornei mais rude com você porque eu estava com medo de deixar você se aproximar. Mas eu realmente gosto de você. E você nem imagina o quanto é difícil falar essas coisas.

– Eu imagino, sim – Minu diz pra ele, incrédula.

– Então, quer passar meu aniversário comigo?

– Claro, Ikki.

– Aonde quer ir?

– A qualquer lugar.

Minu e Ikki saem de mãos dadas, sem rumo, sem planos, com o propósito de tentar construir uma felicidade que ambos ainda não conhecem, que esperam encontrar um no outro.

Andam um pouco até estarem numa praça suficientemente distante da mansão. Sentam-se num dos bancos e beijam-se intensamente. Um vento suave passa por eles, como se os deuses da natureza acariciassem suas faces naquele momento. Param um pouco para retomar o fôlego e depois recomeçam o beijo, ainda mais intensamente.

Depois de mais um beijo, Ikki olha Minu nos olhos.

– Acha que estamos indo rápido demais? – ele pergunta.

– Não, eu não acho. Quero continuar.

– Eu também quero, mas não podemos ir para a mansão.

– E muito menos para o orfanato. Com certeza todos comentariam.

– Minu, eu sou Ikki Amamiya, não me importo com o que falam. Vamos para a mansão.

– Está bem, acho que vou correr o risco.

E de mãos dadas, eles fazem o caminho de volta, passam pelo orfanato e seguem para a mansão Kido.

No quarto de Ikki, ele se entrega ao amor pela primeira vez. Todas as outras vezes foram puramente carnais, quase como uma necessidade fisiológica. Agora estava realmente fazendo amor. E era bom, era muito bom...

_Me leve para longe, me leve pra longe_

_Porque sozinho nada tem sentido_

_Eu quero viver cada momento_

_Me leve para longe, me leve para longe_

_Porque esta vida é somente um instante_

_Que antes ou depois acaba_

– Vamos embora? - ele pergunta, abraçado à garota de cabelos tingidos de azul como os dele. "Até nisso nos parecemos", pensa o cavaleiro.

– Embora, Ikki?

– É, embora. Vamos para um lugar bem distante, começar do nada.

– E por que não recomeçar aqui mesmo? Mudar as coisas sem mudar a cabeça de nada adianta. O que funciona é começar a mudar as atitudes, os pensamentos, ser mais gentil com as outras pessoas, guardar as lembranças no lugar onde elas merecem ser guardadas.

– Vou ter que aprender tudo isso?

– Você vai conseguir. Eu tenho certeza.

**Fim**

_Oi, pessoas! Essa é a fic de aniversário do Ikki. Ok, o aniversário dele foi dia 15 de agosto, já passou há tempos, mas ainda vale._

_A música é uma adaptação de "Portami Via", da Dolcenera._

_Agradecimentos à minha beta-reader pela correção e, mais uma vez, por me apresentar à música da Dolce._

_Beijos_

_Chiisana Hana_


End file.
